


Dates and Dinosaurs

by ellie_downs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, sweet pietro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_downs/pseuds/ellie_downs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro has a date with an employee of the Avengers Tower. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates and Dinosaurs

Walking into the movie theater, Margaret was nervous. Who wouldn’t be if you were going on a date with one of the Avengers? Searching the crowded area for the famous silver hair she waited patiently. Smoothing down her shirt and checking her phone one last time she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she was met with a bright white smile that reached all the way to his eyes. Quicksilver, or Pietro as he liked to be called, reached his hand out to her.

 

“You must be Margaret. I’m Pietro but you already know that. Ready to see the movie?” Shaking his hand she smiled back “Yes, I grew up watching Jurassic Park movies. I can’t wait to see this one.” Moving towards the line for tickets Margaret and Pietro exchanged small talk. Seeing that Margaret was nervous, Pietro felt relieved. Moving up to the cashier, Pietro paid for both tickets before walking to the theater to find their seats.

 

“I hope this is good. I’ve heard that it was almost as good as the originals.” Settling down into her seat Margaret silenced her phone and reached for a handful of the popcorn sitting in Pietro’s lap. In the classic movie date style, they both reached for it at the same time and brushed hands. Blushing, Margaret pulled her hand out of the bag and waited until Pietro had gotten some before reaching back in. As the lights dimmed, Pietro shifted beside her. “Here we go,” he whispered into her ear before pulling back and winking. As the movie began playing on the screen Margaret couldn’t pay attention. She was too caught up in her thoughts to focus. She really liked Pietro. Seeing him around the tower she had never gotten a chance to introduce herself. Now here she was, sitting in a dark theater watching what should be the best movie of her life but she was too busy thinking about what would happen after the movie ended. Would he try and kiss her or would he just say goodbye and they would part ways?

 

Her thoughts were halted as Pietro put his arm around her. Squeezing her shoulder he smiled at her before turning his attention back to the movie. “Oh shit.” Margaret thought, “this is going better than planned.” Leaning in slightly, Margaret shifted her attention back to the movie finally. Although she had no idea what had happened she pieced together the pieces pretty quickly. Even though each movie was practically the easiest plot to figure out, she still enjoyed all the action and suspense. When the sea dinosaur jumped out of the water to kill the Indominus Rex, Margaret all but jumped into Pietro’s lap. Hearing him silently chuckle beside her, she waited for her heart to stop racing to relax back into his side.

 

Once the movie ended they both gathered their trash and bags and walked out. “I know this may be a little forward but would you like to walk home with me?” Margaret looked down as she asked, kicking invisible dirt, too shy to look at Pietro. “I would very much enjoy that.” Reaching over, Pietro grabbed Margaret’s hand and began walking. “It’s cool if you want to take the long way home, but it would be better if we walked the other way,” Grinning Margaret pulled Pietro’s hand the other way. As a blush crept across his face, Margaret leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Pulling back she smiled at him and continued walking.

 

While they walked across the New York streets together Pietro chatted about how he came to be an Avenger. His childhood was inevitably missing from the story but Margaret knew that it was polite not to push too far with people. At each stop light, Pietro would pull Margaret in and give her a brief hug before the light changed. As they reached her building, which was conveniently across the street from the Avengers tower, they both stalled for a couple of seconds.

 

“Would you like to come up… for tea or coffee… not like you probably need the energy with your powers...  I just…” Margaret realized she was rambling but for some reason couldn’t stop herself. Pietro leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. “I would love to come up, if you wouldn’t mind, of course.” Turning and punching in her code, Pietro opened the door and they both strolled through. After taking the elevator up to her floor, she unlocked the door and went inside. After placing her coat and keys on the proper hooks, she gestured for Pietro to follow her. Turning on the lights, they made their way to a small kitchen. “You can have a seat at the bar or table, whatever suits you. Would you like tea or coffee? I have both.”

 

“Coffee is fine with me.” Taking a seat at the bar, Pietro glanced around the apartment. “Nice place you have here. Stark must pay good.”

 

“He pays more than enough for a comfortable lifestyle. I’m not the best decorator so mostly I just save it or spend it on coffee.” Margaret said laughing. “I can’t go a day without it.” Starting up the coffee maker, Margaret leans across the counter to look at Pietro. For the first time that night she noticed that his hair was actually silver. She had always thought he just died it silver but from the roots of his hair it looked like her assumption had been wrong. Smiling to herself she was surprised when Pietro closed the distance between them and kissed her. As great as it was to be kissing him, the edge of the counter digging into her ribs didn’t make it pleasant. Pulling back she took a glance at the coffee before walking around the counter and standing in between Pietro’s legs. Leaning in Margaret kissed him again. As Pietro deepened the kiss, Margaret scooted closer into him. Just as Pietro’s tongue swiped against her lower lip the ding of the coffee maker went off.

 

“Ignore it,” Pietro said in between kisses. Then another ding went off, followed by a few more. Groaning, they both separated but not before Pietro stole another kiss. Pulling the coffee maker out, Margaret got two cups down. After pouring the coffee, she reached into the refrigerator to get the cream and placed it on the counter next to the sugar. Bringing their two coffees to the counter, Margaret let Pietro make his as she filled hers to the brim with creamer and four spoonfuls of sugar.

 

Laughing Pietro said, “How are you ever going to get to sleep tonight with all that sugar and caffeine. Is there even any coffee in there or is it just sugar and milk?”

 

Margaret took a sip of her coffee and nodded her head in approval. “It’s the only way it tastes good. Three sugars isn’t enough and five sugars is too much. You have to add enough milk to make it a light tan color or it just doesn’t taste right to me. You can have a taste if you like but I don’t think you will like it considering you didn’t even put anything into your coffee, which, by the way, is a sin in my book.” Winking at him, she handed her coffee to him. “You cannot make fun of how I like my coffee if you don’t like it.”

 

As Pietro brought the cup to his mouth, Margaret sat on the end of her chair looking at him in anticipation. After he had sat the cup down and taken his drink, Margaret asked, “So, how was it? You didn’t make a face while drinking it so I’m just going to assume you liked it.”

 

“It wasn’t the best coffee but it wasn’t the worst I’ve had so I’ll give you props for that. I think I’ll just stick with the black coffee though.” Picking up his own cup he took a drink.

 

As the night went on they both exchanged stories of growing up and how each of them came to the Avengers tower. Eventually they made it to the couch in the living room. Picking up the remote Margaret turned on the t.v. and they picked out a movie to watch. Settling down into the couch, Pietro pulled the blanket off the end of the couch and draped it over them. As the movie ended Pietro looked down to see Margaret asleep against his chest. Shifting out from underneath her, he gathered Margaret into his arms and made his way down the hall to what he hoped was her room. After a few tries he finally found the correct door and gently put her down on her bed. Tucking her in, he found a piece of paper and wrote her a little note before kissing her forehead and leaving.

 

The next morning Margaret woke up in her bed. Not quite sure how she got there she figured she must have fallen asleep during the movie. Reaching over to turn on the lamp beside her bed she found a note.

 

_You fell asleep during the movie and I didn’t feel it was right for me to sleep over without you inviting me too. I hope we can have another date. I will see you at the tower tomorrow. Hope you slept well._

_Pietro_

  
Grinning from ear to ear, Margaret clutched the note to her chest. That morning she took extra time getting ready. As she walked into the tower, Pietro was the first person she saw. When he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek she knew he would get hell from the team about it. As he walked her to her to her office, Margaret realized that she was truly happy now.

**Author's Note:**

> Margaret's outfit for the date: http://www.polyvore.com/dates_dinosaurs/set?id=166874226


End file.
